Il ne faut pas oublier
by lele-35
Summary: Harry est invité à une soirée mondaine avec Ron et Hermione pour célébrer la mort de Voldemort un an plus tôt. Seulement, on a l'air d'oublier que ce jour n'est pas seulement jour de fête... mais aussi de deuil.


**Note: OS écrit pour les Nuits d'HPF sous le thème de " Mondain". Bonne lecture! :)**

Harry trouvait tout ça idiot. Aujourd'hui était le jour d'anniversaire de mort de.. - quel ironie- Voldemort. Et le Ministère avait décidé de l'inviter à une soirée pour célébrer ça. Ils semblaient presque oubliés que des tas de gens avaient aussi trouvé la mort ce même jour.

Ron et Hermione heureusement, étaient avec lui. Puisqu'ils l'avaient beaucoup aidé cette année-là, ils avaient aussi été invités à cet événement mondain. Mais aucun n'était heureux d'être ici ce jour-là. Car ça faisait un an aujourd'hui que tout ça s'était achevé. Seulement une année. Pourtant, Harry avait presque l'impression que c'était hier. Un serveur passa près d'eux. Hermione, Harry et Ron prirent une coupe de champagne, sans réel entrain.

Le nouveau Ministre de la Magie se mit alors à parler :

- Mes chers amis, cela fait aujourd'hui un an, un an, répéta-t-il, que Vous-Savez-Qui est mort grâce à comme tout le monde le sait, Mr Harry Potter ainsi que ses amis Mr Ronald Weasley et Miss Hermione Granger. Je vous prierai donc de les remercier, et bien-sûr, de profiter de cette magnifique soirée !

Ron était plus pâle que jamais. Harry ressentit de la peine pour son meilleure ami. Aujourd'hui était également le jour où il avait perdu son frère. Et bien que ça faisait maintenant un an, on ressentait toujours cette perte, plus que jamais aujourd'hui.

Quelqu'un s'avança vers lui et lui demanda :

- Mr Le Ministre pense que vous devriez faire un discours aujourd'hui.

- Non, merci, répliqua Harry, je n'en ai pas envie.

- Mais Mr Potter, vous vous devez de faire un discours ! insista-t-il, vous êtes celui qui a débarrassé le monde de Vous-Savez-Qui, les gens attendent de vous quelque chose...

Harry s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose de peu aimable à l'homme qui lui parlait, mais se ravisa. Finalement pourquoi pas ? Il avait une idée. Il suivit l'homme jusqu'à l'estrade où il allait parler.

Il monta dessus, et tout le monde s'arrêta alors de parler pour le regarder. Ron et Hermione le regardaient aussi, l'air étonné. Ils étaient bien les seuls !

- Bonsoir, fit Harry mal à l'aise, vous savez pourquoi cette soirée mondaine est donnée. Pour célébrer la mort de Voldemort.

Tout le monde frissonna en entendant ce nom. Il dut se retenir de ne pas rouler des yeux. Le mage noir était mort depuis un an, et toujours, la peur du nom subsistait.

- Mais ce jour-là, poursuivit-il, ce jour-là n'est pas seulement le jour de sa mort. Ce jour-là, des tas de gens ont donné leur vie pour que l'on puisse vivre en paix. Ils ont donné leur vie pour qu'on ait une chance. Ils ont donné leur vie pour nous sauver. Je dis ça parce que vous semblez l'oublier. Tous. Même sur l'invitation que l'on a reçu, il y a marqué que la fête est donnée en l'honneur de la mort de Voldemort. Mais qu'elle n'est pas donnée pour rendre hommage aux nombreuses victimes de cette guerre. Alors... on ne doit pas oublier. On ne doit pas oublier tous ces sacrifices qui ont été fait.

Harry regarda ses amis. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et Ron avait le visage fermé, mais Harry lisait dans ses yeux qu'il approuvait ce discours.

- Nous savons tout cela Mr Potter. Nous n'oublions pas les victimes de cette guerre. Mais cette soirée est aussi pour rappeler que ce jour-là, il n'y pas eu que cela. Il y aussi eu une grande victoire, intervint le Ministre de la Magie qui avait rejoint Harry

- Oui. Je sais que vous vous souvenez d'eux. Mais... il ne faut pas faire cette journée uniquement en pour la mort de Voldemort. Il faut la donner en l'honneur de toutes les victimes. C'est grâce à eux que l'on a pu le vaincre justement.

Un silence accueillit sa tirade. Harry descendit de l'estrade, et décida qu'il était grand temps de partir. Les soirées mondaines auxquelles il avait assisté cette année étaient toujours remplies de snobes, ou de célébrités en tout genre.

Ron et Hermione le suivirent. Les soirées mondaines n'étaient vraiment pas faites pour eux.


End file.
